1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to evaluating and comparing the requirements of a task with the capabilities of an entity, and more particularly, to a system and method for evaluating and comparing the requirements of a task with the capabilities of an entity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The requirements of a task and the capabilities of an entity may be represented in many different ways. For example, in a conventional system, a user may define the requirements of a task or evaluate the capabilities of an entity by answering a set of questions presented in a linear fashion. Such a system results in a lack of context, and a defined task or entity that has little connection between related elements.
For example, consider online digital communities, which enable user-to-user collaboration and self-organization on a large scale. These communities may have different characteristics, and a user may require a digital community having certain characteristics. A system allowing a user to evaluate the characteristics of a digital community and specify the requirements of a task may be used by a user to find a digital community meeting specified task requirements.
Enterprise software firms may be able to benefit from the use of digital communities, however, such firms may have certain security requirements that are not met by the digital communities. Thus, the firms may have to re-implement digital communities for use behind a secure corporate firewall. For example, many firms utilize private instant messaging systems and private social network and communication systems that mirror common online digital communities such as Facebook® and Twitter®. However, failure to properly discern the requirements of a project and the capabilities of a digital community may result in a private digital community that is unable to perform the required tasks.